liberapediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Pensacola Christian College
Pensacola Christian College (also known as Pensacola Concentration Camp or Pensacola Christian Cult) is a Fundamentalist college in Pensacola, Florida. Around 4,700 students currently attend this college (we're sure most of these students were forced to attend). Types of Students Who Probably Go There * Kids of The World's Strictest Parents * Children of Fundamentalists * Kids whose religious parents abuse them "in the name of God" * Children of Bible Thumpers * Homeschoolers Rules All types of crazy rules are implemented across campus, to the point where even the staff members probably cannot keep up with them. The average 4-year-old has more freedoms than these students. Clothing/Dress Code Men * Men may not have beards or mustaches * Shirts must be tucked in for formal services * Earrings are not allowed For Church Services, Sunday meals, banquets and seminars (ALL MUST BE ATTENDED by ALL STUDENTS): * Men must wear either a suit or sports coat, long dress pants (w/belt or suspenders), dress shirt w/tie, as well as dress shoes. For Classes, concerts/recitals, and drama shows (ALL MUST BE ATTENDED by ALL STUDENTS): * Men must wear long casual pants (non-cargo) or dress pants with either a belt or suspenders * All shirts must include a collar * Shoes with modest socks must be worn * Must be worn until 5:00 PM on weekdays as well as for meals on weekdays For Sporting events, off-campus activities and weekends: * No pants with holes * No sweatpants * No caps can be worn backward or sideways Women * Clothes made by Abercrombie & Fitch as well as Hollister are prohibited * All tops must cover the shoulders (no sleeveless tops or tank tops) * For swimwear, a shirt and shorts must cover their one-piece swimsuit ** A t-shirt must be worn in the waterpark For Formal Events such as Banquets or Fine Arts Events (ALL MUST BE ATTENDED by ALL STUDENTS): * Formal dress or gown (must be pre-approved by residence managers) along with dress shoes For Church Services, semi-banquets, seminars as well as meeting (ALL MUST BE ATTENDED by ALL STUDENTS): * Dress or skirt Music The following types of music are prohibited on and off-campus: * Jazz * Rock * Rap/Hip-Hop * R&B * Country * Even Contemporary Christian Video Games and Movies The following video games and movies are not allowed on or off-campus: * Any TV-show, movie or video game (regardless of rating) that contains violence, sexual themes, profanity and even rock music is not allowed * When visiting a home (or even at the student's home), only G and PG movies can be watched Etc, etc, etc. * Convocation is conducted every day of the week in the morning, except for Wednesday when it is during the night; and Sunday when it is conducted during both the morning and night. ** ALL students are required to attend ALL convocations, otherwise a fine and/or demerits will ensue. * Men are prohibited from using female walkways and elevators, and vice-versa * In addition to mandatory convocations, students are required to attend ALL art receptions, banquets, seminars, board meetings, regular meetings, music recitals and more. * Residential students are not allowed to leave campus alone ** In addition, going to movie theatres or malls will resuit in demerits or even expulsion ** Students are not allowed to meet in groups off-campus unless a supervisor or "prayer-leader" is present watching their every move * Homosexualiy is explicitly off-limits * Opposite-sex relationships and PDA are off-limits ** Even talking to a student of the opposite sex is off-limits * Any student who is assigned to their resident-assistant as a result of discipline is required to attend all of their classes * Women are forbidden from wearing pants at their job. * Possession of musical instruments are off-limits * Students are to be in their respected dormitories at 11:00 PM ET on weekdays and 12:00 AM ET on Friday and Saturday. * Dancing is explicitly off-limits * Students may not use the Internet without logging onto the PCC WiFi, which blocks all non-Christian sites. ** In addition, RA's and staff members have the right (without a warrant) to check your PC, Laptop, iPad or phone for forbidden content (This is against the Constitution). * Men and Women have separate parking areas Consequences for Infractions The following are the types of consequences that a prisoner at Pensacola Christian College can receive: Level 1: Notices Notices can be received for minor infractions such as dress code, being late to an event or tapping out incorrectly. Please Note: Parents can apparently be notified for ANY infraction big or small. Level 2: Charges Charges can be received as fines and/or as consequences for moderate-level infractions such as traffic violations, white-glove infractions (see below), as well as appliances left on. Level 3: Demerits There are tons of ways to receive demerits at Pensacola Christian College, with the amounts varying per infraction 10-25 Demerits can be received for infractions such as classroom irresponsibility, dishonesty, misuse of a cell phone or immodest dress. 50-100 Demerits can be received for infractions such as profanity, involvement in prohibited activities (such as going to movie theatres or malls), fighting and going off-campus in a mixed-gendered group. A student with 75 demerits in consecutive semesters or with 100 demerits in one semester may be suspended or "Campused" (Their version of Grounding). Level 4: Separation 100 demerits or illegal activity will get you separated from certain events and privileges at Pensacola Christian College such as sporting events or a ban from certain buildings. Level 5: Yer Outta Here! (Expulsion) If a student is expelled, he or she will probably be beaten senselessly by their strict, fundamentalist parents using principles from To Train Up a Child or perhaps even killed. After that they will probably be grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded in their rooms for 2903845326905639084569802346590326495062 years. White Glove (Once a Semester) White Glove is performed once a semester inside dormitories. This involves a full-on scan of every inch of the room to ensure no forbidden material (such as rock music) is present. Corporal Punishment Surprisingly, nothing is said in the handbook or on their website about Corporal Punishment, which probably means that it is not performed at Pensacola Christian College. However, with Donald Trump as president, Corporal Punishment/paddling could be added. See Also * 1984 * Bob Jones University * Christian Sharia * Communism * Homeschooling * Liberty University * North Korea * Pensacola Christian College (President Ted Cruz) (Alternative History) * Pensacola Christian College (RationalWiki) Category:Education Category:Fundamentalism Category:Things Conservatives Love Category:Things that keep people awake at night Category:Child Abuse Category:Communism Category:People Who Want Christian Sharia Category:Let's Hope Not Too Many People Are Like This Category:Let's Hope It's Just Acting Category:SWWLTMUBWDNTBIIT Category:Homophobia Category:Threats to Democracy Category:Conservative Tactics Category:Conservatism Category:Things That Are Bad & Scary Category:Evil Category:Theocons Category:Creationists Category:Religion Category:Insane Category:You cannot be serious Category:Stupidity Category:Too Conservative for the GOP Category:Things That Are Not Awesome Category:People Who Suck Category:Right-wing Activists Category:Things That Make You Snicker because of the dumbness Category:Irrational Category:We're on a mission from God Category:Religious cults Category:Academia Category:Anti-Gay people Category:Bigots Category:Conservative bias Category:Conservative propaganda Category:Cruelty Category:Disaster Category:Douchebags Category:Epic Fail Category:Far Right Category:Harm caused by conservatives Category:Higher education Category:Idiots Category:LOL Category:Life away from Earth Category:Locations Category:Not Liberal Category:Radical Category:Things that suck cock Category:Worst Places in the World Category:Xenophobia Category:People who break the law Category:Discrimination